Cluedo, versión mejorada, por SH
by Kermosura
Summary: El aburrimiento ataca de nuevo a nuestro querido detective. Sherlock arrastrará a todos sus "amigos" y "conocidos" para jugar a algo nuevo. El problema es que , a veces, no todo sale como estaba calculado.


Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Acabo de volver de unas vacaciones y he visto todos los reviews de mi otro fic, "Querido diario", que emoción. El caso es que ahora que he vuelto ya puedo comenzar con esta otra idea, mucho más complicada y con bastantes más personajes que manejar, es un gran reto. Mi plan es publicar cada semana un capítulo, auque no creo que consiga alargar mucho más de tres la historia. De nuevo es de humor, aunque pienso meter algo de romance, y , también de nuevo, los personajes principales son John y Sherlock.

Agradecería cualquier crítica u observación, ya que ahora si puedo tenerlas en consideración a la hora de seguir la historia, además de poder contestarlos y esa clase de cosas.

En fin, espero que disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Insomnio y los mayordomos ingleses"**

John daba vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero, como de costumbre, no lo conseguía. Y cuando por fin parecía que se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Una sombra, alta, una sombra que con un movimiento ágil se metió en su cama y se acomodó muy cerca de él.

-¿Sherlock?- John se da media vuelta y se encuentra a su amigo cara a cara, acurrucado entre las sabanas.- Se puede saber, ¿que haces en mi cama?- preguntó el doctor, aunque tampoco es que le sorprendiera demasiado lo ocurrido. Podría ser que su compañero de piso hubiese decidido que ahora le gustaba más esta otra habitación debido a alguna extraña razón que se le escapaba a su mente.

- Hace frío- Y sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos se dio media vuelta, aunque se acercó más a su compañero- cállate y duérmete.

Claro, ahora lo recordaba, el "brillante detective" se había dedicado ha clavar distintas armas en su colchón, según éste para verificar la profundidad o vete tu a saber que cosas. De todas formas estaba bastante claro que el aburrimiento atacaba de nuevo. Aunque a partir de aquella tarde su compañero estaba muy tranquilo. Extrañamente tranquilo.

-Para ser tan listo, veo que piensas poco en cosas básicas como en donde dormir- John solo recibió un gruñido en respuesta- ¿Le pasa algo al sofá?

- Hace frío, ¿Tanto te cuesta coger el concepto?- Se acercó aún más a su compañero, como para dejarle clara su postura.

- Puede ser, pero tu no entiendes el de espacio personal- El doctor tiró de una de las mantas y se dio media vuelta. Ambos quedaban de espaldas al otro.- Y ahora no puedo dormir.

-¿Se supone que es por mi culpa?

-Pues si-

- Pues ya tienes algo interesante que escribir en tu blog- se aclara la garganta- "El caso de la bella durmiente quejita"

- Bueno, al menos soy bella.

- Tú no eres el que intenta dormir mientras que su entupido compañero no cierra el pico.

- Se acabó- John se incorpora y enciende la luz- Fuera, bella durmiente.

- No-

-Si-

-No-

- Si-

- Esta charla es tan improductiva que creo que mis neuronas empiezan a suicidarse.

- Sherlock…- John apoya su cabeza entre sus manos y suspira- Solo, necesito dormir.

Su compañero de habitación se levanta y abre un cajón de la mesita de noche. Ahora tiene en su poder unas pastillas que le son familiares a nuestro doctor.

-Tómatelas como te dijo esa loquera- Se las lanza a John- Y a dormir.

John le hace caso y se mete de nuevo en la cama, aunque sigue inquieto y no para de dar vueltas en la cama. Sherlock no puede soportarlo más, necesita dormir por lo menos unas horas para que su cerebro funcione al cien por cien de su capacidad. Asique se da una media vuelta y "abraza" aunque más bien aprisiona a John.

- Quietecito y adormir, mañana lo necesitaras-

John intenta zafarse, pero pronto se siente completamente agotado y se rinde.

- Buenas noches pirado- Lo que fuera que estuviera tramando Sherlock, podría averiguarlo a la mañana siguiente.

O eso pensaba él. Pobre e inocente doctor Watson.

Nuestro menudo amigo se despertó estampándose contra un cristal, de una puerta, situada en un coche, donde le observaban unos ojos, muy azules y muy fríos, de manera expectante.

- Buenos días John – responde el dueño de aquellos ojos.- Es normal que te sientas aturdido todavía. Pero falta poco para llegar.

- Supongo que…- Se sujeta la cabeza, como si sintiese una leve punzada- Debería sentirme más sorprendido de que me "secuestres"- Y se le escapa una leve sonrisa, ante la idea de acostumbrarse a las locuras de su amigo, aunque se tensa al instante- Un momento, tú no sabes conducir.

- Gran observación Watson- Enciende su móvil y procede a ignorar a todo aquello que se encuentre a su alrededor.

- Quiero decir, estamos en la parte de atrás de una especie de ¿limusina?-

- Cada día más lucido John- sigue sin apartar la vista de la pequeña pantalla- deberíamos intercambiar papeles. Ahora tu realizaras las deducciones y yo pondré cara de asombro.

- ¿Quién conduce? , o mejor, ¿cómo has pagado esto?- Mira a Sherlock un tanto exasperado y le roba el móvil de las manos- Creo que después de entrometerte en mi habitación para drogarme y luego secuestrarme, me deberías responder, al menos. Digo yo.

Sherlock recupera con un ágil movimiento su móvil ante la mirada irritada de su compañero de asiento.

- Mycroft - se decide a rebelar

- ¿Qué pasa con él?, ¿Han decidido hacerte Sir o algo así? –

- ¡ Mycroft!- Y da una patada a una especie de cristal tintado negro que les separa de la parte delantera del coche, que se baja poco a poco.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dice un molesto Mycroft.

- Vaya, cualquiera diría que los mayordomos ingleses eran mucho más agradables- se burla su hermano.

- Mycroft, ¿Qué significa todo esto?- John mantenía al esperanza de lograr comprender algo por medio del más coherente de los hermanos Holmes. Pero se ve respondido por un movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte de éste. Y mira de nuevo a Sherlock, que aparta el móvil y se acerca a pocos centímetros a la cara del doctor, tomándose su tiempo para pronunciar tan solo una palabra.

- Clu…- Pero se ve interrumpido por su hermano.

- Ya hemos llegado-

- Los buenos mayordomos no interrumpen a los que están a punto de desvelar algo importante- Le reprende Sherlock.

- No soy ningún mayordomo, al menos hasta que entremos en esa casa- Suspira y sale del coche.

John baja del coche tras Sherlock, y observa como éste se sube el cuello de su abrigo y se hace el interesante. Ante ello, suspira y decide ser paciente, sea lo que sea lo que estuviese ocurriendo se encontraba meticulosamente controlado por el detective.

El doctor alza la vista y se sorprende al descubrir una gran mansión, antigua, del siglo XIX. Pero lo que más le sorprende es ver a quienes les están esperando en su interior.

- Pasar, rápido, va a empezar a nevar- dice una voz muy reconocible para John, que les invita a pasar dentro.

- Señora Hudson, ¿Qué hace aquí?- el doctor hecha un mayor vistazo a su casera- Vestida de sirvienta…-

- Divertida la idea de Sherlock, ¿verdad John?- Deja escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

- ¡Señora Hudson, lo va ha estropear todo!- Salta Sherlock bastante enfadado, aunque recupera la calma y se gira hacia su hermano con una mueca- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te cambies, aunque a lo mejor te viene un poco grande, es obvio que la última dieta tampoco ha dado buen resultado-

Mycroft lanza su paraguas a una esquina de mala gana y sube unas enormes escaleras en forma de caracol, aunque no sin antes dirigir una mirada desaprobatoria a su hermano.

- Mama se decepcionaría al ver que sigues con tus juegos infantiles-

- Mama se decepcionaría al ver que tú "creces" demasiado- Mycroft ignora estoicamente a su hermano y sube unos cuantos escalones más, hasta que se le pierde de vista.

- ¿Serían tan amables de acompañarme al salón?- Dice la señora Hudson con un gesto teatral y divertido.

- Vamos John- Con estas palabras, y agarrándole de la muñeca, arrastra a su amigo hasta una enorme puerta. Pero, antes suspira, disfruta del momento, y la abre.

Lestrade, Molly Hooper, Anderson, Donovan… Todos se encontraban en el salón ante una estupenda cena, vestidos de una manera un tanto extraña. Y todos le dirigen una mirada a John de amarga comprensión ante la expresión confundida de éste.

- Bien- dice muy emocionado Sherlock a su amigo- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Él que?, ¿Se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces?-

- Sherlock, a veces tienes que explicar tus locuras a los demás, para que las entiendan- dice el inspector de policía mientras come.

- De acuerdo- Sherlock se siente frustrado- Es un juego John.

- ¿Un juego?- Watson, comenzaba a encontrarse muy cansado- ¿Me has drogado para jugar a un juego?

- No es cualquier juego- Sherlock abre sus brazos como si tratara de enseñar un cuadro o alguna otra clase de obra de arte. Aunque pronto es conciente de que su amigo no se encuentra en el mismo hilo de pensamiento que él- ¡El cluedo!. Aunque mejorado por mí, obviamente.

- Oh, no, Sherlock, no pienso jugar contigo, esto es una locura- John comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación- No se como los has enredado a ellos, pero no pienso, no, no voy a…

- Secretos- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo nuestro detective.

- ¡Chantaje!, que bajo has caído- Entonces una idea se le cruza por a mente a John- Espera, también, ¿tienes algo para chantajearme a mí?, no puede ser- Sherlock le sonríe tímidamente, parece hasta casi avergonzado por su comportamiento, aunque no tarda en cambiar de parecer.

- ¡Que comience el juego!-

- Oh, no…-


End file.
